


Foreplay

by Sarebear150



Series: Smutember 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarebear150/pseuds/Sarebear150
Summary: SwanQueen Smutember 2018





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a calendar I discovered offering up a different smut prompt between our favorite ladies every day during the month of September. I realize I'm a few (OK, so 13) days behind, but I promise to post all 30 prompts. Please be kind as this is the first smut I've ever written, so I'm just going with what feels right to me. There aren't really plots to any of the prompts and some will be a bit more sexy than others. Some are even meant to be slightly funny. The chapter name is the prompt!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Emma felt as if she might actually combust from sexual tension if she had to wait one day longer to be intimate with Regina. For most of their relationship, even after marriage, they had a very active and passionate sex life. Sex for the couple was often spontaneous, happening anywhere and everywhere, at any time. Emma was positive there hadn’t been a spot in Regina’s office nor the Sherriff’s station – short of maybe the actual holding cells – that had been left untouched by the two of them.

About a year and half after they wed, Regina and Emma welcomed a beautiful baby girl into their home through the same adoption agency Regina got Henry through in Boston. It was a bit of an adjustment, Emma never having experienced a small child before and Regina being slightly more nervous of raising a daughter than she was a son. For a few months while Ryleigh adjusted to her new home and sleeping through the night, sex became a bit more sporadic for the couple, but it did not stop.

In fact, Emma couldn’t recall a time in their relationship when they had gone more than perhaps three days without sex, at most. And even if there was a time where they were going for a few days without sex, they were certainly still intimate; kissing, hugging, ass-grabbing, and some making out. So, seeing as it had been eight long days since the couple had been intimate, or touched at all, it was clear why Emma was losing her mind.

It started out with a stupid conference in Boston that Emma had to attend for police matters. Driving down on Sunday, she spent the entire week learning things that would certainly never apply to being part of the police force in Storybrooke. She drove home Friday night with plans of not taking her hands off of Regina all weekend. But alas, in Storybrooke, there always had to be some sort of crisis. Friday night the town lost power and was in a state of emergency until late Sunday evening, causing both Emma and Regina to be tied up (not in the good way) and unable to see each other for more than a few moments when their paths crossed. The couple returned home Sunday night, both falling into bed completely exhausted. Emma, ever the teenage boy tried to cop a feel which resulted in Regina threatening to ‘destroy her happiness’ which of course only turned Emma on even more.

Without a doubt, Regina was indeed terribly horny as well; although, unlike Emma was much better at controlling herself and hiding it. This current drought however was starting to even drive Regina mad which is why first thing Monday morning, she made arrangements with Snow and Charming to take Henry and Ryleigh for the evening. She usually preferred to not have the children away from her, especially Ryleigh overnight, but no longer could resist. Regina, and the small bit of the Evil Queen that still lived within her, decided that her plan today would be to drive Emma absolutely mad all day, making it much worth the wait this evening.

As Emma slept peacefully in the bed, Regina took time in the walk-in closet preparing for the day. Strategically looking through her clothes she settled on the tight black dress that she once wore to threaten city hall and take Henry back after the curse broke. She knew that Emma loved the way this dress hugged her curves and also had a weird attachment to the little shoulder flaps saying they reminded her of an Evil Queen dress. Underneath the dress, she decided on a pair of black thigh highs held up with a matching lace garter belt, thong, and black bra. After dressing properly, she exited the closet and quickly did her hair and make-up before heading downstairs to prepare breakfast for her family and get Henry off to school. About thirty minutes later, Henry ran out the front door as Emma arrived in the kitchen holding a now awake Ryleigh in her arms.

“Ugh, oh god.” Emma mumbled, glancing at Regina.

Placing Ryleigh in the high chair, Emma eyed Regina up and down. Regina, who was preparing a sippy cup and cereal for Ryleigh turned slowly to face Emma, an evil grin plastered across her face.

“Did you say something, dear?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You look fu-flippin’ amazing!” Emma cried, taking a few steps closer to Regina.

“Uh-uh.” Regina quipped, holding up a finger to stop Emma. “I’m running a few minutes late for work. I really must be going. I’ve made arrangements for your parents to take the children for the night. So, after picking Henry up from school, please take both he and Ryleigh there and come wait for me at home. In the bedroom.”

Emma visibly gulped, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Regina chuckled, placing the cereal and juice in front of Ryleigh. She bent over, quickly kissing her toddler and whispering an ‘I love you’. Turning back to Emma, she pressed a quick kiss to her lips, nipping at Emma’s bottom lip before turning and exiting the kitchen. “Have a good day, darling.”

Emma sat at the table, immediately crossing her legs trying to subdue the throbbing between them. There was absolutely no way she would make it until tonight, especially knowing that Regina was dressed like that and wanted Emma to be waiting for her to return home.

Regina was not usually someone to be risqué. As the Evil Queen, she often used her body as a form of getting attention and what she wanted from people. As the Mayor, while she still wore somewhat provocative clothing from time to time, most of that was behind her and saved for her wife, at home, in the privacy of the bedroom - or the living room, kitchen, or study. Regina would even get embarrassed when Emma would send a suggestive text or picture, stating that it was unnecessary and childish. Today though, when receiving a text from Emma, Regina couldn’t help but reply and add some fuel to the fire.

 

**Gina. You literally cannot dress like that, kiss me like that, and then walk out the fucking door. I’ve been wet all morning and can only think about the dirty things I want to do to you. It’s painfully excruciating.**

 

**Hmm, they didn’t call me the Evil Queen for no reason, dear. Maybe this will help?**

 

Attached to Regina’s text was a picture of her sitting in her desk, legs crossed and leaning back in the chair. Her dark-rimmed glasses were sitting on her nose and her cleavage was perfectly exposed.

 

Emma’s phone dinged that she had a message from Regina. She opened it, dropping her phone and swearing out loud as she saw the picture of her beautiful wife. He clit throbbed and Emma left out a whine, causing Ryleigh to look up from her spot on the floor.

“Don’t mind Mama, baby girl. Someone is making her crazy right now!” Emma cooed at her daughter.

“Mommy!” Ryleigh squealed from the floor.

“Yes, Mommy indeed.” Emma sighed, her fingers furiously responding to her wife.

 

**I can’t wait for you to get home. I’m going to hold those glorious boobs in my hands, teasing your nipples with my tongue, just the way you like it.**

 

Regina shifted uncomfortable in her seat. Emma knew that her breasts and nipples were her weakness and she wasn’t the least bit surprised that Emma went straight to those while texting her. Not wanting to let Emma know that she was bothered and starting to feel turned on herself, she replied back quickly.

 

**That was almost arousing; however, I’m not sure how I feel about my breasts being referred to as ‘glorious boobs’.**

 

**Fine. What if I call them your beautiful breasts? Deliciously beautiful breasts.**

 

Regina sighed, crossing her legs. Before she knew it, 3 more individual messages arrived from Emma immediately one after the other.

 

**Tantalizing Titties?**

 

**Perfect Globes?**

 

**Chesticles?**

 

Rolling her eyes, Regina fired off a text.

  
**Emma Swan-Mills, do not EVER refer to my breasts as chesticles, again. If you do, I can promise you’ll wait a lot longer that seven days for sex.**

 

**It’s been 8, Regina.**

 

**Fine, eight. Do you want to try a month?**

 

**Regina!!! You wouldn’t?**

 

  
Regina had been about to respond when her office door opened, revealing her secretary bringing her some paper work that needed to be signed off on. She set the phone down off to the side of her desk, making small talk with her secretary as she signed the papers. She couldn’t help but notice that her phone was blowing up, undoubtedly from Emma.

Emma was pacing the living room with her phone glued to her hands. She really hoped that Regina had been joking. She had sent Regina five more texts that had gone unanswered. Emma had really hoped that she hadn’t upset Regina as she was now panicking, but still incredibly turned on. She waited a few more moments before scooping up Ryleigh and heading out the door to her parents. After dropping Ryleigh with her Snow a little early, she sent a text to Henry asking him to get himself to Snow’s after school, and marched to Regina’s office.

Upon arriving at City Hall, she didn’t even wait for Regina’s secretary to give her permission to enter Regina’s office, letting herself in abruptly. Regina who was on the phone talking to someone who was probably important, looked up, worry instantly taking over her face. Emma waited patiently on the other side of Regina’s desk, waiting for Regina to politely offer to call whoever she was speaking with back. She hung up the phone and stood from her chair quickly. Coming around the desk, her heels clicking against the tiles, Regina reached out for Emma’s arm.

“Emma, is everything alright? Is it Henry? Is it Ry..”

Emma pulled Regina forward, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Thrusting her tongue forward, the two fought for dominance before Regina finally gave in and let Emma take lead of the kiss. Emma moaned, tasting Regina’s coffee that lingered in her mouth. Running her hands frantically over Regina’s arms and back, Emma finally landed on Regina’s back side. Giving it a squeeze, she lowered her hands and forearms underneath the curve of Regina’s ass, lifting her into the air and walking a few steps with her to the couch in the office. She tossed her down gently, quickly climbing on top of her while continuing to ravish her with kisses.

After a few moments, Emma finally broke the kiss, needing to take a break for air. She slid her hands down along Regina’s backside, resting them on her wife’s thighs that were now exposed from her dressing sliding up.

“You’re wearing fucking thigh highs? With the garter belt? Fuck.” Emma panted.

“Well, hello to you, darling.” Regina quipped sarcastically.

“I said hello, I just didn’t want to use my words. And now I’m done using them again.”

Emma leaned forward, pinning Regina to the couch, connecting their lips for a second time. She brought one hand up between Regina’s legs to her center, tracing delicately over the lace fabric that was now wet. The sudden touch caused Regina to cry out and buck her hips, her center crashing into Emma’s hand. Emma removed her lips from Regina’s mouth, placing wet kisses and nipping along her wife’s jaw, down her neck, and into her cleavage. She pushed the almost non-existent panties out of the way, running a finger through her wife’s soaked center.

“Emma,” Regina panted, “we cannot do this now, I... shit!” Regina’s back arched as Emma surprisingly twirled a finger around her bundle of nerves.

Emma removed her head from between her wife’s breasts. “Why not?”

“I have a meeting, oh! In twent, mmm.” Regina threw her head back against the couch, giving up on trying to speak or stop her wife at this point. Emma continued making quick circles with her finger over her wife’s clit.

“Shhh, just let me do this.” Emma placed a quick kiss against the brunette’s lips. “Please. I need you, Regina. I need to touch you, to taste you, please.”

“I don’t have time.” Regina cried, wanting her wife more than anything now.

“I’ll be quick, I promise.” Emma smirked as she pulled her hand out from between her wife’s legs, bringing it to her mouth. She licked the finger clean, closing her eyes and inhaling. “Mmm, fuck I forgot how delicious you are.”

Regina felt another gush of liquid from between her legs. Watching her wife was possibly more arousing and stimulating for Regina than sex itself. Her clit was pulsating hard, begging for a release.

“Emma, please.”

“What?”

“If you’re going to fuck me, please just do it already.” Regina purred, knowing it turned her wife on when she swore.

“Oh.” Emma sat up, shaking her head. “I never said I was going to fuck you. I just said I was going to touch and taste you. You have a meeting in twenty minutes.” Emma smirked, placing a quick kiss to Regina’s legs before standing up off the couch. “I’ll see you at home?”

“Emma Swan-Mills, I swear to fucking god if you walk out of this..”

A knock at the door interrupted the Mayor’s sentence. Her secretary stood at the other side with paperwork Regina would need for her meeting. Normally, she would just come in, but knowing that the Sheriff had stopped by and shut the door, she thought twice. She wasn’t blind to the fact that often times when Sheriff Swan-Mills left the Mayor’s office, Regina’s hair and lipstick was usually a mess, and she was often more relaxed and less snarky for the rest of the afternoon.

“Madame Mayor, I have your paperwork for the meeting.” She called through the door.

“Just leave it on your desk, I’ll grab it on my way!” Regina barked back. “Emma, get down here and finish what you started this instant!”

Emma just smiled, leaning over and placing one last kiss on her wife’s lips. “I’ll see you at home my love.”

Emma ran a hand through her unruly blonde locks quickly, turning and walking towards the door, closing it behind her as she exited. Regina remained lying on the couch, panting and close to tears at the throbbing between her legs. She grabbed a decorative pillow from the couch, holding it over her face, letting out a scream. She never imagined this morning when she woke up and decided to tease Emma that she would be the one paying the price this afternoon. She would surely make Emma pay for this when she got home, but she had a long, painfully boring meeting to get through first.


End file.
